Big Time Parents
by HarmonyGal
Summary: Camille's parents have come to visit her in the Palm Woods, and are eager to see what she's done with herself. But when they meet Logan, they are led to believe he's Camille's personal assistant! Over the course of one lunch, Logan is doing everything to let her parents know the truth, while Camille tries everything in her power to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first time EVER publishing fanfiction. I'm excited but nervous at the same time. I've written lots of fanfic before, but I've never published it or anything, much less let anyone read it; I was just too nervous about how people would react to it – understandable, though, because I was ten.**

 **In this fanfic, I've tried to make the characters as in-character as possible, but I don't think I did that good of a job. ;)**

 **I hope I've done BTR at least the tiniest bit of justice.**

 **So...here we go?**

* * *

 **(Disclaimer – I don't own Big Time Rush)**

 **Chapter 1**

Camille dashed through the lobby of the Palm Woods, more than likely trampling around twenty people before she leapt into the arms of Harold and Susan Roberts.

" _Eeeeeeep_! I can't believe you're here – I've missed you both _so_ much!" she exclaimed, pulling her parents into a bear hug.

"We've missed you too, darling," her mother, Susan, rasped, as her daughter had quite a tight grasp on her neck. That girl just didn't know her own strength sometimes!

Camille let her parents go and looked up at them with gleaming eyes. It was perfect!

She hadn't seen her parents since she moved to the Palm Woods nearly two years ago. Her schedule was jam-packed with school work on weekdays, and when she wasn't with Logan, she spent every waking second at auditions, and school holidays gave her a chance to relax.

Sure, she had spoken to them on the phone at times like her birthday, Christmas, and New Years, but seeing them in real life beat a phone call any day.

Her father, Harold, fanned his face. He was _not_ used to the heat of Hollywood, but if it meant seeing his little Cami, he'd put up with it. For now, anyway.

"Sweetie, no offence, but before we do anything, I think it's best if we lie down. Nine hours in a car does make you tired," Harold said.

"You know what," Camille said. "you guys go up to your room right now, I'll get the key for you."

"Thanks Cami," Susan said.

They hugged one last time before her parents made their way to the elevator, and Camille her way to the front desk.

"Hey Bitters, do you have the key for my parent's room? The name's probably under my dad's, Harold Roberts?"

Bitters peered over the cover of his magazine, his beady eyes landing on the young lady in front of him. He rolled his eyes. "Sure Camille, one second," he grumbled, getting off his chair and searching for the key on the rack behind him.

"You know, it's the first time I've seen them in two years," Camille gushed, not being able to contain her excitement.

"No, I didn't know that," Bitters said. "and honestly Camille, I couldn't care less."

"Well someone's _bitter_ ," she sad playfully, then chuckled at her own joke.

Bitters glared at her over his shoulder. "Gee, I've never heard that one before." And he continued searching on the rack.

A few moments passed, and Camille started squirming. There was so much enthusiasm bottled up inside her, she just had to let it out. "I'm really exited," she squeaked, unable to keep it to herself. "I've got so much stuff planned for us to do."

"Did you miss the part where I told you I didn't care?" Bitters growled. He finally turned around and handed the key to Camille. "Now get out of here, that freaky smile on your face is scaring people away."

Camille gladly took they key and darted toward the elevator. Her mind raced with everything her and her parents could do together; they could stay in and watch movies as a family, they could relax by the pool together, and of course she had to introduce them to all her friends.

She rolled her eyes at herself. She couldn't have sounded any more like a six-year-old. But she was happy to see them; joy makes people crazy, you know?

By the time Camille had reached the elevator, it had already opened it's doors, though she was going so fast, she was unable to stop herself, and ran right into the elevator, and crashed into the person already in there.

She stumbled, nearly hitting the floor, but was pulled back up by strong arms.

She turned around and her face instantly brightened. "Hey Logan."

"Hey Cami, you alright there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good."

"I was actually just coming to find you," Logan admitted.

"Is that so?" Camille said in a flirty voice.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were busy today."

Camille's eyes widened, and she silently cursed the day. 'Oh, Logan, I would love to hang out with you, believe me, but my parents actually just got here, and I was hoping to spend some time with them today."

Logan gave her that charming smirk of his as the doors to the elevator automatically closed. "That's okay," he said as Camille pressed the button for the second floor.

After a brief moment of silence, he said, "I'll just have to meet your parents then."

Camille's jaw hit the floor.

The door dinged open, and as Logan was about to step out, Camille pushed him backwards and pressed the 'close doors' button.

"What? You can't meet my parents!"

He chuckled. "Why not?" He pressed the 'open' button and the doors flew open.

"Because you just can't!" she insisted, pressing the close button.

" _Why_?" he pressed, hitting the open button. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? Don't even think that, of course not." Close.

"Well it's something." Open

"I can't tell you." Close.

"If it's about me, you sort of do." Open.

"You're getting frustrating." Close.

"For the love of god Camille, _what is your problem_?" he yelped.

She sighed. She had hoped she would've been able to avoid this. She looked down at her feet shamefully and muttered, "I sorta...maybe...never really...told them I have a boyfriend."

A beat. Another. And then, "Are you serious?"

She nodded her head, looking up at him again. "I'm sorry, I know it was a really stupid move, but to them I'm still a little kid, they'd flip if they found out I was dating."

For a moment, Logan just stared at her, his face unreadable.

Camille bit her lip. "...Are you mad?"

After a while, he snickered. "Honestly, I'm kind of impressed. You've kept this secret , what, one and a half years?"

"Give or take the few months we weren't dating," she shrugged.

"So, they don't know about me at all?"

"No, they know about you, It's just..." A guilty look crept onto her face again.

"Cami," he said cautiously, fearing her response.

"Well, you see, this one time they were really close to figuring it out, so I blurted the first thing that came to mind, and I might've told them you're me personal assistant." She cringed all the while saying it.

Logan's eyebrows rocketed to his hairline. "What? Personal assistant?! Cami, have you lost your mind?!"

Before she could respond, the doors to the elevator were opened from the other side, and Camille's parents came into view.

Susan's face lit up at the sight of her daughter. "Oh, Cami, It's you. We were just coming down to see what was taking you so long."

"Oh, well, mum, dad, this is Logan. He's the one I was telling you about, you know, my..." she grimace at saying it in front of all three of them. "... _assistant_."

Harold grinned. "Ah yes, I remember, he's the one who dressed up as his own grandmother, right?"

Camille stifled a grin, remembering back to that day.

Logan answered. "Yes sir, that was me." He shot Camille a cold glare, and she shrugged innocently.

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you dear. I'm Susan, and this is my husband Harold," Camille's mother said, shaking his hand. "Our daughter has told us so much about you."

" _Mmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmm_ ," Camille wailed. Even if they did think he was her assistant, it was still embarrassing to hear her mother say something like that.

Logan grinned. "Well, there's certainly a lot to tell, that's for sure," he said, his eyes on Susan, but his words for Camille.

Anxious to get out of the conversation, Camille tried to come up with excuse to get away from Logan. "Hey, you guys look tired," she said to her parents. "how about that lie down you were talking about?" She tried to usher her parents away from the elevator, leaving Logan there. And for a while, it was working.

Once they got to the door was when it all went wrong.

Just as Camille had handed the key to her mother and she was unlocking the door, Harold turned around and shouted down the corridor to where Logan still was, in the elevator, and said, "You should come around for lunch sometime, gives us a chance to get to know you. How's tomorrow at twelve?"

Camille's head swung around to her father so fast there was a loud _crack_. "WHAT?!"

Logan grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world Mr. Roberts." Then he turned to Camille, and tauntingly said, "It's a date..."

The elevator doors closed, and Logan disappeared.

Camille glared at her father. "What was _that_?"

"What?" he said innocently, walking into their flat after Susan. "He seems like a nice boy. Besides, It's not like he's your boyfriend."

Susan and Harold laughed at the idea.

All Camille could do was cringe. "Right...Well, I'm just a floor above if you guys need anything. Come find me when you wake up and we'll figure something out, okay?"

"Sure thing sweetie, see you in a bit," Susan said, and the door was closed.

Camille slowly turned around and stared at the elevator.

 _What have I done..._

 **Okay, yeah, I know it's short, but this was just setting it up for the plot to really begin. I** ** _promise you_** **it gets better!**

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter ;)**

 **(I'll try and upload the next one soon)**

 **XOXO HarmonyGal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Logan sat on the orange couch of apartment 2J, a puzzled look on his face. It had been about an hour since he agreed to meet Camille's parents for lunch the next day, and while in the moment he had been smug and sure of himself, he now sat pondering Camille's tale of him being her personal assistant. Logan understood parents and how crazy they could get (he was lucky enough to have a pair of his own) but why a personal assistant? Why not say he was... _anything_! Anything but a personal assistant! Logan was no slave, he was a _doctor_ , with first place awards in science fairs, A+s in every health class exam, and he even had his own personal stethoscope named Bob. To be demoted to that of an assistant was just...wrong!

Interrupting his train of thought, James walked in from his bedroom and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Without thinking, Logan asked, "James, do you think I'm a good boyfriend?"

James chuckled and opened up the fridge door. "Well, you could buy me flowers more often."

Logan frowned. "Not to you, dingus, to Camille."

"Oh," James muttered examining the used-by date on a packet of bacon. "Well, I don't really know. I mean, between all the tackling and, if I do say so myself, _disgusting_ making out in public you guys have been doing lately, I assumed everything was fine."

Logan jumped to his feet. "That's exactly what I thought! But then her parents show up and suddenly I'm her personal assistant, and-"

"Wait, what?"

Logan sighed. "Camille had to tell her parents I'm her assistant to keep them from finding out we're dating, okay?"

James snickered. "You poor soul. So you think they'll find out the truth?" he asked, ripping open the bacon packet and beginning to eat. This was so sad it was funny.

"I'm determined," he said, strolling closer to James. "I'm having lunch with Camille and her parents tomorrow, and plan on telling them the truth."

Just as James was about to pop a slice of bacon in his mouth, his eyes widened, and he pointed at Logan with the bacon slice as if it were his finger. "NO! Bad plan! Very bad plan!"

"Well I can't just not let them know the truth."

James slapped Logan with the bacon. "Of course you can! Look, if you tell Camille's parents the truth up front they'll dis-own Camille and _hate_ you."

"You don't know that," Logan said decisively, wiping the bacon mark off his cheek.

"Do too! These are parents we're dealing with, you need to be subtle. Start with little things like putting an arm around her or saying how pretty she looks. Then _ease_ into the truth, don't just blurt it out!"

"And I'm listening to you because...?"

"Hey, you started this conversation. Besides, in my entire life, I've had nine girlfriends. Now, how many have you had? And don't include Camille."

Logan huffed. "Two," he murmured.

"Exactly. I have more experience. Besides, both your relationships didn't even last for two months put together."

"Hey! I admit, the first in year three was rocky, but the second was a solid relationship!"

" _Ppffftt_. Yeah, in eighth grade."

Just as Logan was about to argue, he realised how stupid the conversation really was, and decided to just plonk back down on the couch and continue moping in self pity.

 _ **CRASH!**_

The apartment door was thrown open, and in stormed Camille. She bulldozed everything in her path and marched over to Logan.

"How could you?! I TOLD you my parent's can't find out about me dating, and what do you do?"

Logan hadn't even taken a breath to answer, when Camille continued.

"YOU LISTEN TO MY DAD! Why not just come up with a lie; say you're busy or that your grandmother died at lunch, so have a phobia. BUT _WHY_ DID YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO MY DAD?!"

"Excuse me for being polite," Logan said, and got to his feet.

Camille scoffed. "That wasn't being polite; you saw an opportunity and you took it! How could you?"

James grinned from behind the kitchen counter. " _Ooooooohhhh_. This is getting _goooooood_ ," he murmured, popping another bacon slice in his mouth. Fortunately, Logan and Camille were too caught up in arguing to even notice him.

"You have to tell them sometime Cami, might as well be soon," Logan said.

"Are you kidding? If my parents find out I'm dating they'll dis-own me and _hate_ you." Camille said.

Logan slowly side-eyed James, to reveal James was mouthing a very smug 'told-you-so'.

Logan's attention was drawn back to Camille. "Don't you think you're being a _little_ over-dramatic Cami?"

Camille gritted her teeth and stared him down. "You know what? Forget it. Come to lunch; I don't care. But just keep in mind you may not have a girlfriend to tell my parents about if you do."

James spat out his mouthful of bacon. "OH NO SHE _DIIIIIIIIIDNNNNNNN'T!_ SHOTS FIRED!"

Logan bit his lip and scowled, trying to hide the fact his eyes were watering. "Did you ever think about how I would feel? How your little secret would make _me_ feel? You've met my parents, and they love you...But don't you realise you're just making me feel like a _dirty secret_?"

Camille frowned. "I thought you said you were impressed-"

"That was before you demoted me to a _personal assistant_."

James knit his eyebrows. It was getting confusing who was mad at who. "This is way more complicated then Desperate Housewives."

Logan and Camille slowly turned to James with raised brows.

"Oh, and you two don't binge-watch Wizards of Waverly Place every other day."

 **(Go to the Disney channel website kids it's totally bananas! #Freeadvertising)**

Camille and Logan turned back to each other.

After three seconds of vengeful staring, the pair both turned their noses up, and as Camille sauntered out the door, Logan stormed into his room.

James shook his head. "If you know in your heart that it's over, don't selfishly prolong the end with false hope, there are few pains more excruciating than feeling a broken hart bleed out slowly – Leo Christopher." And with that, he popped yet another slice of bacon into his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **%Disclaimer; this chapter features the song Stereo Hearts. I do not own the rights to this song, and it belongs strictly to Gym Class Heroes%**

Logan shifted uncomfortably at the table. The hurtful glares he was getting were making him twitch, but he tried to act casual about it. First he crossed his legs and leant back, attempting to seem 'laid back'. Then he tried leaning in and nodding to every word. Next he tried to appear charming by flashing a smile every few seconds. But he ended up leaning back in his seat and sighing.

"Quit glaring at me," he muttered.

The harsh looks hadn't come from Susan or Harold, but Camille, and she rolled her eyes at Logan. "I'll stop glaring at you when you stop acting like an idiot," she whispered through her teeth. "pick a pose and stick with it, this isn't brain surgery."

"Well forgive me for not reading the _instruction booklet_ ," Logan seethed.

It was the next day, only a few minutes past noon, and Logan, Camille, Camille's mother Susan, and Camille's father Harold had decided to have lunch at the Palm Woods Park. It was a beautiful day, but Logan and Camille hadn't spoken since the fight the other day, and had trouble enjoying the glorious weather as much as Susan and Harold.

"So Logan," Susan said. "what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm in a rock band—"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Camille was howling with laughter. " _Rock band_!? You're in a pop boy band."

As he was about to reply, Susan's face lit up. "Really? You don't say."

"Yes ma'am," Logan chirped. "but if the whole 'pop star' thing ever blows over, I'm going to become a doctor."

Susan's face lit up. "You know, I was quite the fangirl back in my day. I even dated Paul McCartney."

"And she never lets me forget it," Harold murmured.

Susan laughed. "Oh Harold, you're just jealous." She turned back to Logan. "So, any new albums out soon?"

Camille cringed. "Mum, please, you're acting like a Directioner."

Logan grinned. "Actually Mrs Roberts, yes, we do have a new album coming out. Infact, how would you like to hear one of the songs?"

Susan giggled. "I would love to."

Camille frowned. "Mum," she hissed "stop trying to steal my bo – I mean...my assistant."

"Camille, hush, he's about to perform," Susan gushed.

"Perform? How can he perform when there's no stage, or microphones, or music-"

Camille was cut off when Carlos jumped out of the bushes holding a boom box, Kendall sprung out from behind a tree and handed Logan a mic, and James did a Charlie's Angles roll out from behind another bush with a mic for Kendall, Carlos and himself.

Logan grinned. "Camille, look, you can be a bitch sometimes, but I love you. I love you more than anything in the world, and I can't hide that. And even if you hate me for this, I have no other choice but to say that this song is for you, weather you still love me or not. Hit it Carlos!"

Carlos set the boom box down on the lunch table, pressed the play button, and suddenly, music started to play, and the boys began to sing...

 **Logan: My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote. Make me your radio—**

 **James: Yeah!**

 **Logan: And turn me up when you feel low—**

 **James: Turn it up a little bit**

 **Logan: This melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo**

Camille sat there, stunned. She had been a complete bitch to him, but he still dedicated a song to her. He still _loved_ her. _I don't deserve him,_ she thought. _But I still love him._

 **James: Big Time Rush, baby! If I was just another dusty record on the shelf, would you blow me off and play me like everybody else? If I asked you to scratch my back could you manage that? Like yea check it Travie I could handle that. Furthermore I apologise for any skippin' tracks, it's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks, I used to – used to – used to – used to now I'm over that, cause holdin' grudges over love is ancient artefacts**

Camille took one look over at her parents, and how they were so blind to the fact that Camille was in a relationship with Logan. _I'm such a cow_ , she thought. _There had to be something I can do to make it up to him, to show him I know how wrong I was._

 **Kendall: If I could only find a not to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand. Just keep it stuck inside your head like your favourite tune, you know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

 **BTR: My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote—**

 **James:Yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon**

 **BTR: Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, to my stereo, oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo**

And then it hit Camille like a tone of bricks. His passion – other than med school – what he was doing right now, one of the things that kept him grounded...she had to sing.

 **Carlos: Let's go! If I was an old school fifty pound boom box, would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walked? Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops, and crank it higher every time they told you to stop?**

 **Logan: And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me, when you have to purchase mad D batteries**

 **Kendall: Appreciate very mix-tape your friends make, you never know we come and go like on the interstate**

She didn't care about her parents any more. She jumped up and joined the boys; singing and dancing and pouring her heart out.

 **Camille: I think I finally found a note to make you understand, if you can hit it sing along and take me by the hand**

 **Logan: Just get it stuck inside your head like your favourite tune, you know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

 **BTR+Camille: My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote—**

 **James: Oh! Oh!**

 **BTR+Camille: Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, to my stereo, oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo**

 **Camille: I only pray you never leave me behind—**

 **Carlos: Never leave me**

 **Camille: Because good music can be so hard to find**

 **Carlos: So hard to find**

 **Logan: I take your hand and hold it closer to mine, thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind!**

 **BTR+Camille: My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote—**

 **Camille: Oh, oh!**

 **BTR+Camille: Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo. Oh, oh, oh, oh, to my stereo, oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo**

 **James: YEAH!**

For a moment, everything froze. Logan stared into Camille's eyes, exhausted, but before he could say anything, Camille spoke.

"I'm such an idiot, I am so sorry Logan. I don't expect you to forgive me, but know that I'm completely aware that I'm the worst person to ever live.

"It's true, what you did was pretty stupid," Logan said, and took Camille's hand. "but it's like I said before, I still love you, and I'm just glad your not mad."

Camille scrunched up her face. "Mad? I'm not mad! Logan, you made me see how idiotic I was being about this. If my parents really love me, they'll accept me _and_ my boyfriend."

Camille instantly turned to her parents, who had been applauding madly just a few seconds ago.

Camille grinned, and Logan wrapped an arm around Camille's shoulders. "Mum, dad, I have a confession. Logan isn't my personal assistant, never was and never will be. What he is is my boyfriend. And I love him. So please, whatever you do, don't try and break us up." She squeezed tightly around Logan's middle, bracing for the impact of her parent's rage.

Funny thing was, it never came.

Susan and Harlod burst out laughing. "Cami," Susan said. "did you seriously think we didn't know?"

Harold nodded. "We knew from the second you mentioned him that you two were dating."

Camille jumped in front of Logan like she was taking a bullet for him. "NO! I won't break up with him! I don't care what you say, I love him! Say one more harsh word and we'll elope! I'll – wait...what?"

Susan chuckled. "We said we know! We knew all along."

"And you're okay with this? Me having a boyfriend?" Camille asked.

Harold adjusted his tie. "Well, we thought at first that it might distract you from your studies, but we always knew you were a strong girl, the way we raised you, and would probably just continue dating him even if we did say no."

"We've been dying to meet him in person, and I must say, he's even handsomer that you say. Well done, sweetie," Susan said.

Camille blinked twice before screeching what sounded like a fangirl's mating call, and threw her arms around Logan. "...I love you Logan. I never meant to hurt you."

Logan chuckled, swinging his arms around Camille. "I know you didn't, and It's okay. Cami, you could do anything, and I'd still be crazy about you. I'm utterly, and completely in love you, Cami."

"Right back at you, Logie," she whispered. "right back at you..."

 **TA DA! If you made it this far, congratulations! The only thing that would've made this better is if it was a gender-bent ending of Grease, but I'm writing this at ten at night, so that would've tested me immensely. Please review, and if you want, I can take requests for any other BTR fanfics. Ideas, anyone?**

 **XOXO HarmonyGal.**


End file.
